1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system with a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is secured to a motherboard of a computer system, by a plurality of fasteners, for cooling a chip mounted on the motherboard. The fasteners are usually fixed around the heat sink. This increases the amount of space needed for securing the heat sink.